


White letters, dead bodies

by Nycleren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Keith murders someone, Lance is a law student, Passed the word count by 1000 words, Wrote this for a creative writing assignment, how does one write a summary?, someone gets murdered???, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nycleren/pseuds/Nycleren
Summary: Lance wants to go to Havard lawKeith murders someone out of self defenseLance is assigned to Keith as a student case.-----------------------------------------I wrote this for an English creative writing assignment so. . .





	1. White letters

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this for an english creative writing assignment. . . . enjoy.

He paced around the kitchen back and forth, occasionally eyeing the letter sitting in the middle of the table where he ate breakfast with his family.  
He stopped and stared at the letter, then, giving in, sat himself in front of it.  
Staring at the letter, hands connected and poised in front of his face, his leg fidgeting under the table.  
The door opened,  
“I’m home Lance”, his mother, Rosa, came through the front door holding multiple bags of groceries. She walked into the kitchen setting down the bags.  
“Lance, can you pick up your younger sisters and brothers from school?” she said, putting vegetables into the chilled box within the fridge, she paused “Oh, and Macy has ballet at four, and Sebastian has band at four forty, oh but today’s also Mason’s first rehearsal and that means I need to make some food for the children and…”  
She turned around, looking at her son sitting at the table staring into blank space. “Mijo? (son?)” she carefully said, approaching Lance.  
“What’s wrong?” he knelt next to him, pulling his face to look at him.  
“Hmm?” He re-focused, looking at her face, raising his eyebrow in question.  
“Lance?” she said, concerned. “What’s wrong?”  
His face fell before he turned his head to look at the letter, the reason of his distress.  
“Is that your acceptance letter to Harvard law school?” Rosa asked, Lance nodded. She smiled, “why haven’t you opened it?”, her face fell, “Did you not get in?”  
His spine straightened and he turned to Rosa, “what no! I haven’t even opened it!”, his face fell. “I’m just too nervous to open it.”  
“Do you want me to open it for you mijo? (son?)” She carefully asked soothingly rubbing his back. He nodded.  
She opened the letter and started reading it.  
He could imagine what it said  
‘Dear Lance Sanchez,  
We regret to inform you that you missed a place at Harvard. . .’  
He was wrapped into a tight hug by his mother, she was grinning.  
“¡Entró! estoy tan orgulloso de ti mi hijo ( You got in! I’m proud of you my son!)”  
He blinked  
He blinked again.  
It registered.  
He snatched the letter, reading over it quickly  
His face broke into a wide smile from ear to ear, tears welled up in his eyes.  
“¡yo entre! (I got in!)” he exclaimed, standing up and gripping his mum into a tight hug, tears of joy rolling down his face.


	2. Dead bodies

There was a rapid knocking at his door, he thought it would go away and he could go back to sleep if he ignored it, it didn’t. He hauled himself off his bed, sliding on sweatpants and a shirt. The knock getting louder. He groaned making his way to the door, sliding his feet across the floor. He looked at the face in front of him, he sighed and begun to shut the door. The woman, Trixxie stopped him from closing the door with her palm.   
“We agreed that you’d give me the money today Keith, Hand it over” Trixxie, losing patience after the previous show of disrespect  
“Look, things came up, I don’t have it”, Keith gestured to his surroundings, “If I had the money I would totally give it all to you in and leave non-for me to use for living necessities” His voice dripped with sarcasm.  
“Enough with the bull-shit!”, Trixxie pulled out a pocket knife and advanced towards Keith, “hand over the goddamn money Kogane!”  
Keith backed up, his hands out in front of him in surrender, his back hit the wall. He started panicking, looking for somewhere to escape.  
“Look I already told you!” he pleaded, “I don’t have the money! I need more time! Please I will do anything!”  
“Enough bull-shit Kogane! I’ve heard all your excuses! If I don’t have the money now I will get arrested and it’s all your fault”, gears whirred and clicked in her mind, she broke out a desperate smile, “Organs give you money on the black market yeah? Then I can replace the money”, She laughed crazily, “then they won’t notice a thing, I won’t have to be in prison for the rest of my life!”  
“Come on Trixxie, after all we’ve been through, you really would kill me?”, He laughed quietly, “surely you’re joking!”  
The craze on her face remained. She lunged holding the knife with two hands. She narrowly missed, the knife grazing his abdomen, He cried out in pain. Trixxie went at him again, taking a wide swing. He caught her arm.  
“Trixxie! Please don’t do this!” he pleaded once more, “Nothing is going to get better if they find out that you have murdered someone! Please!”  
She gritted her teeth as they wrestled with the knife, she aimed up at his neck. He panicked leaning his head back and pushing the knife outwards. The knife was plunged into Trixxies neck.  
He let go of the knife.  
The sound of her body hitting the floor with a meaty thud; he registered what happened. He started panicking, he collapsed on the floor next to her body. He heard her shallow wheezing. He looked at the knife that remained, blood oozed out of the deep-seated cut. He gripped the knife and took it out, throwing it across the room. The blood came out more quickly. The Panic settled in deeper. Keith wasn’t an expert in medics but he knew he had to apply pressure to the wound to stop the blood, and so he did, making his hands a bloody mess.  
Her wheezing stopped, her eyes rolled back.  
His breath got caught in his throat, he took his hands off her neck.  
“Trixxie?” He questioned, staring at the body before him, he tried again but louder, his voice trembled, “Trixxie?”  
He shook her body violently, he slapped her face. Panic over took him, he didn’t know what to do but he was sure he just killed her.  
“Trixxie! Answer me, this isn’t funny!”, he stopped shaking her realising it was useless.  
His voice trembled, he pleaded “Please, Trixxie.”  
He realised it was no use, she was dead.  
He heard the police sirens outside, Keith’s neighbours probably called them because of noise disturbance of them arguing.  
He always knew his friend went crazy, she took up to taking drugs to handle ‘the stress of living’. Then Trixxie got herself into shit and she needed money, he said he would help, she took that as a promise and that he would fix her problems.  
He wished they were arguing again.  
His sobs filled the room as he curled into a ball, his head in his hands.  
He heard the police approach his door.


	3. Truce and Trust

Lance approached the interrogation room with Keith Kogane; the guy who is being charged for the murder of Beatrice ‘Trixxie’ Pines. He was accepted into the course at Harvard that allows you to do law field work and he was lucky enough to be able to be one of the students who can confront the one getting charged, get information and see if you can use it in a court trial. Lance was ecstatic on the lead up to the field work and the opportunity to get the information but now as he approached the door we was getting nervous. He may not have much time with Keith Kogane, not much time being five minutes as he is still a student, but, despite that, he was nervous as hell.  
He checked his phone for the eighth time, checking he has the right room. Just as he’s about to turn off his phone he gets another email.  
‘I’m so proud of you my beautiful boy! I’m sure everything is going to go great! Love you to the moon and back – Mum’  
Lance put his phone away with a grin, stepping inside the room.  
The room was grey and empty, it felt grim and lonely. There was nothing other than the grey walls, a one-way mirror, a metal table, an empty metal chair and a metal chair occupied.  
The boy sitting at the table looked up at Lance as Lance sat down in the opposite chair, placing his files on the floor. Keith nervously re-adjusted his arms that were cuffed to the table before him. Just by looking at the boy that sat across from him, Lance would’ve have said he was around 22 or 23; around Lance’s age.  
Lance cleared his throat.  
“Uh, It’s Keith Kogane, yes?”, Keith offered a small nod of the head.  
“Uh okay, um so”, he cleared his throat again with a cough, “you’re here for the murder of Beatrice Pines, supposably out of self-defence.”  
“It’s not ‘supposably’ out of self-defence, it was out of self-defence! She attacked with a knife and I accidently killed her!” Keith’s voice shook.  
“Uh yeah, um sorry” Lance apologised, he scanned through some of the files in his hands.  
“So, what was your relationship with Beatrice?” he asked, adjusting the file so he could see Keith in front of him.  
Keith cleared his throat, “She was my friend, umm, we met in high school, we studied law together” He looked back at the table fumbling with his hands while lance took down the statement.  
‘Keith Kogane and Beatrice Pines met in school studying law together, they were friends’, as Lance wrote the statement down all he could think of was how ironic it was that they studied law.  
“Keith, in your words, what happened and what was going through your head when Beatrice was at your house?”  
Keith looked down at his hands and explained what happened on the night that he killed her while Lance quickly wrote the information being told down in his note pad. Lance cut him off  
“Wait! Let me get this straight, Trixxie bought a pocket knife to your house and attacked you because she needed money and she decided the best way to get money was to sell your organs on the black market?” Lance exclaimed in shock about the information he was previously listening to, “Was she insane or on drugs?”  
Keith offered a small nod to both the questions, “She started taking drugs at 18, started out with the light stuff but then it escalated to the really heavy stuff.”  
Lance wrote the new information down, “So you said that you owed her money or she would go to jail, what did you do?”  
Keith suddenly became more interested with the wall than he was with his hands, “Um, She borrowed money from someone, a lot of money, she said she got a job and earned the money so we went out, went to some clubs, we spent all the money. After she told me the money wasn’t hers and she needed to get the money back otherwise they would turn her into the police for stealing money. Trixxie came to me for help and said it was partially my fault so I said I would help her, she took that ‘I will help you’ as a ‘I will fix the whole problem and pay back all the money’. Shortly after I got fired so I couldn’t get any money and because of me not giving her any money she started getting violent but I, I was too timid to decline and say that she needed to own up to her problems so I kept saying that I would get her the money.” He ended, releasing a sigh.  
“That’s a lot to take in” Lance said, writing down the statement.  
Lance checked the time, “I have time for one last question that might help with your case.”  
“shoot.”  
“Do you have anyone that you trust? Anyone that would give good feedback about you for a character analysis?” Lance looked up at Keith before chewing on the end of his pen.  
“uuh, my old therapist when I was in school and university, Takashi Shirogane”, Keith made eye contact with Lance, “He will give feedback for your case”.  
“Well it’s not my case but. . .”, Lance let out a stiff and awkward laugh.  
“Uuh, thanks for taking the case, I couldn’t afford to get a lawyer so”, Keith averted his eyes.  
The alarm on Lance’s phone went off, signalling the end of the questioning. Lance stood up, collecting his files into a folder and into his arms. Lance walked towards the door before stopping at the door way and turning back to face Keith.  
“It may not be much, but, I’m going to make sure we get you as much time out of jail as possible” Lance said, offering a wide smile.  
Keith copied his smile and replied in simple.  
“Thanks.”


End file.
